All I Want
by IluvmyTV-ugottaproblem
Summary: Erm...actually, let me buy you a drink?" He asked. "Can I at least know your name then?" She asked back, trying and succeeding in being snarky. SMACked, DLL, Don/OC, Sheldon/Adam. There is Slash though minor. rated T.
1. Running You Over

A/N: That's it. I'm starting my Christmas story right now. And yes, it will be absolutely totally freaking different. Cause that's me. Different. And no, I'm sorry to say that there won't be Angell. Or Natalie. Or Haylen. I know how much you love them especially Angell. But I want there to be a slash background couple and an OC. SMACked, DLL, Sheldon/Adam, and Don/OC. Don't whine at me. He's the easiest to give an OC to. Especially this one. Okay, have fun!

Disclaimer: Yeah, sure. *goes and gets ready to sing Christmas Carols in November*  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aimee Symantha Brasyn was different and everyone at NYU told her. She always had her nose in a book and at 21, had never had a "bed buddy" unlike her 18 year old sisters at LIM college, Jeordyn and Elisabeth, who were charismatic and let the world know.

She constantly had her long brown hair down, hiding behind the lime green and turquoise highlights. Her thin framed glasses were in her hair when she was watching a lecture or on her nose when she was reading or taking notes.

Aimee had been working towards her doctorate in forensics since she'd graduated from her small high school in Afton, New York at 17. The small town had barely 1000 people and she'd been the first of her class to graduate. Her IQ was off the charts but she didn't show it. She hid behind her laptop and books.

Aimee was almost done with her doctorate course. She had less than a month. But right now, she was rushing through the mall's aftermath of Black Friday to get the new laptop she'd ordered. Along with the Mp3 players for Elisabeth and Jeordyn and camera for her father.

Damien Brasyn was a gentle man. He'd lost his wife when Aimee's younger brother, Alexander, had been born almost 15 years before. Aimee mourned the loss of her mother every time she saw her brother, who looked as though they'd transferred all of her mother into him. Aimee loved Alexander, but she couldn't help but miss her mother.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz." Aimee rushed to help the tall man she'd run into. But, at 5' 3", everyone was tall, so she couldn't be sure.

"No, it's my fault, I didn't see you." He said, a deep New York accent rumbling.

"That's easy to do since I'm so short." She said as she picked up her bag.

"Nah, I'm usually more observant." He picked up the last box that'd fallen and stood to his full height.

Aimee estimated he probably had to be 6' 3" if not taller. "Well, if that's everything..." she trailed off, starting to walk in the other direction.

"Erm...actually, let me buy you a drink?" He asked.

"Can I at least know your name then?" Aimee asked back, trying and succeeding in being snarky.

"Don Flack." Don said, holding out his hand and grinning widely.

Aimee's eyes widened with knowing. "You're Don Flack?! Junior?! As in, THE Don Flack Jr. of the NYPD? Detective Don Flack?!" She pressed.

"Yes." Don sighed. _Another crazy fan_. He thought.

"Wow. I'm almost done with my doctorate in forensics at NYU. Aimee Brasyn." She shook his hand.

"Very wow. Look, let me get you a drink, say, 8 o' clock at O' Flannery's?" His eyebrows raised.

"Sure. I know the place. I'll see you then, Don Flack." Aimee said and turned to leave.

"Surely will, Aimee Brasyn." Don said as Aimee walked away.

When Aimee reached the store she was looking for she told the man at customer service about her ordered items and grabbed them when he set them down, recipt taped to the top of her sisters' Mp3 players. She counted gifts and realized that Alexander needed a gift.

Aimee puttered around the store and looked at the gift cards. "What chain stores do they have in Afton now anyway?" She asked herself, pulling out her buzzing cell. It was her roommate, Marjorie.

"What up Marj?" Aimee asked

"_Not'in' much._"Marjorie answered. "_Where are you Aimes?_" She asked.

"Radio Shack at the mall. I was gettin' the fam's gifts." Aimee said as she grabbed an iTunes giftcard and walked to the guy at the register.

"_K, well, I was just callin' to tell ya that some guy called here and said that he had your notebook. The one with your sketches_." Marjorie said, looking at the number that was taped to the countertop.

Aimee's eyes widened as she opened her bag after tossing $30 on the counter to pay for the giftcard. "Oh my God. Well, glad my number was on the inside of it. Thanks Marj. What's the number?" Aimee asked as she slipped the giftcard under the stack of gifts and walked out of the store.

Marjorie rattled off the number to Aimee who wrote it on her hand after setting her boxes on a table outside the Starbucks next door.

"Margie, you are a lifesaver. Thanks hun." Aimee said as she hung up on the younger woman.

***

Aimee shifted the bags in her arms so she could actually make it up to her dorm without dropping anything. Marjorie was standing by the entrance to the dorms so she could help her friend.

The two were complete opposites in every way but brains. Marjorie's IQ was as high as Aimee's if not higher. She'd grown up rich in Atlanta, Georgia as an only child with her CEO mother and lawyer father. She was a loud and rowdy blonde who loved to party on the weekends. She threw herself into studies on the weekdays and at 19, was already halfway through two different masters and a bachelors degree, all in some kind of educating. The bachelors was in sociology, one masters was high school math and the other in high school chemistry.

Marjorie took some of the bags and one of the freshmen opened the door for the two older girls.

"So. Who's the hot shot native who called the dorm?" Marjorie asked Aimee.

"His name's Don Flack. We literally ran into each other at the mall and he invited me to have drinks at O'Flannery's tonight at 8. But he's a detective, so I wonder if he'll call if he can't come." Aimee asked herself as Marj opened the door to their room.

"Of course he will." Marjorie was wise beyond her years when it came to men. "He's older, smart, obviously handsome if he asked you out, and he's a cop! For God's sake he's perfect!" Marjorie said to the older woman.

"I know but... he's like 27, the youngest level 1 cop in the state and he's amazingly amazing!" Aimee flopped onto the couch.

"Honey, look at yourself. He's perfect for you and you're perfect for him. It's the only way it's gonna even begin if you see yourself as equal to him in everything." Marj looked at Aimee.

"You're so right Marj. Thanks." Aimee hugged the taller woman. "Help me pick out something. Preferably that matches my hair?" She asked.

"Of course. I think I have a royal blue sweater and a grey coat that'd go perfectly together." Marj said, leading her friend into her room.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: And? Do you like it? PLEASE tell me with a review. The things are like chocolate and well, I don't like chocolate but that's beside the point. They're goodness and they make me smile! Unlike my stomach at the moment. Okay, review, flame policy stands wherever it may be.

Kisses and Drinks

~Sarah~


	2. Barstool Talks

A/N: I'm writing this not knowing whether my story was well recieved or not. I don't really care. I'll just keep writing. I wanted to write this scene because, well, a drunk Aimee seems like it'd be more fun than you'd think. XD

Disclaimer: I own Aimee, Jeordyn, Elisabeth, Marjorie, Damien and Alexander. What else do I own?  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aimee walked into O'Flannery's at 8:00 on the dot. She easily spotted Don's tall form on a barstool waiting for her. Squeezing through the small crowd, Aimee sat down on the stool next to Don.

"Hey." She said, nudging him.

"Hey Aimee. I'm gonna guess your room mate told you I have your notebook?" Don asked, pulling out the book with a flourish.

"Yes, which is the exact reason I brought my bag." She said, taking her sketchbook and placing it in her lap. "So, why'd you want to have drinks?" She asked, leaning into the back of her seat and taking the beer the bartender had just placed in front of her.

"I can't have drinks with a gorgeous woman?" He asked.

"You have a ladies man reputation all over the area, Don, and I don't do one night stands." Aimee said, moving to get up. Her grin was replaced with a frown and a scared expression.

"No. I only ask a girl out if I like them enough to want a relationship. A real one." Don said, grabbing her hand.

"Really?" She asked, sitting again.

"Yeah, really. And you're the third one I've ever done this with. First was on the serial robber case." He started.

"The James Bond-ish one?" She asked not remembering what everyone had called the killer.

"Yeah, her name was Devon. We broke it off a couple weeks later. Then I dated Jess. God, I was gonna ask her to marry me." Don stared off into space.

"Hey, we can take it slow. Jess...Was she a cop?" Aimee asked.

"Uh huh. Jessica Angell." His eyes glazed over.

"I'm right here." She took his hand and rubbed her thumb across his palm. "Jessica Angell was the detective that died in May right?" She asked, needing confirmation.

Don just nodded and beckoned for another beer. "We'd been dating since around January. I loved her. She helped me through my sister's alcohol problems and I helped her through tough cases."

"Don, you needed someone to help you through her death and I'm gonna guess you didn't. You went and got yourself drunk." She said, taking the beer from him.

"Yeah, I did. And Mac was pissed as hell." He said, trying to take the beer back.

"No Don, no beer. Not until you tell me what you did to get THE Mac Taylor pissed off at you. Seriously." Aimee stated, placing the beer out of reach.

"I was drunk and didn't go to a scene. We were investigating another Compass Killer murder. It was on a boat. I was on a subway. I think. All I remember is pain and then passing out. I woke up on the Lower West End. I was with some guy I'd worked with while he was undercover. Mac was in the apartment after tracking me there with my cell. He was pissed off. All I could remember was wanting to tell him that I'd killed someone in cold blood." Don's cheeks were wet with tears now.

"Don..." Aimee sighed, placing the beer back in front of the older man, giving up. "I wish I'd run into you a while back. I probably could've helped you. Well, me or my room mate Marjorie." She said, taking a pull from her bottle.

"Marjorie? The one who answered the phone?" He asked.

"Yeah. She's 19 and from Atlanta. Wanted to live in a bigger city. Risky. That's one way I could describe her. She'd be perfect for someone in crime fighting. But she's claimed. Her girlfriend, Emilee, is in a wheelchair because of a car wreck when she was 17. She's 20 now and she loves Marj. I personally think she's amazing as well." She smiled at the thought of her room mate and her room mate's girlfriend. They were really perfect for each other.

"That's nice. There're two guys at the lab, Sheldon Hawkes and Adam Ross, who just got an apartment together. We're all ecstatic for them. They deserve each other." He said, smiling.

"Wow. I've heard of both of them. They actually came to talk at NYU to our forensics class. It was amazing." Aimee said, her voice filled with awe.

"It probably was. I never know what they're talking about half the time but it amazes me that they can carry on conversation the way they do." Don said.

"Uh huh." She muttered, signaling for another beer.

"Now there's something wrong with you." He grabbed the beer before she could. "What's up?"

"I haven't talked to someone like this since my mom died almost 16 years ago." Aimee admitted. She tried to take back the beer from Don.

"What happened?" He asked, holding the beer above his head.

"She died giving birth to my baby brother, Alexander." She said, her head landing lightly on the bar. "I love him so much but, he's like a male copy of my mom. It's so scary to see him and think of her." She said, her voice muffled by the bar.

"Hey." Don took her chin in his hand. "It'll be okay. You got pictures of Alexander? And any other siblings? Or your dad?" He asked.

Aimee nodded and pulled her bag up on the bar. She grabbed her phone and clicked to the pictures. The very first one was of her family the year before at her sisters' graduation. The second on was of Aimee, Marjorie, Emilee and Emilee's guide dog, Angel.

"This is my real family though. I can barely stand my blood relatives. They don't like my career choice." She said, pointing to the picture of Marj, Em and Angel.

"And what's that again?" He asked.

"Forensic Sciences. One of 200 at NYU enrolled in the class. But I'm the only one on course to a doctorate." Aimee said grinning.

"So, what's up with the dog?"Don asked, pointing to Angel.

"Her name's Angel." Aimee said, pointing to the dog's head and back. "See the halo and wings?" She asked.

"Yeah, fitting name. So why a Saint Bernard?"

"Because Emilee's apartment isn't built for someone in a wheelchair. A Great Dane would be too tall for the chair and a Saint Bernard is gentle enough with children. Emilee runs a daycare center." She answered, putting her phone away.

"Cool."Don said, draining the last of his beer.

"Wanna go back to my dorm and get some real food? Emilee and Marj are cooking." Aimee asked.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: OO! What'll Don's reaction be?! No, seriously, what should it be? I don't know what to say. Review, flame policy stands. I'm not to educated on guide dogs so, besides the breed, if anything is wrong, please tell me. Thanks!

Kisses and home cooking

~Sarah~


	3. Wintry Tackles

A/N: So, thanks to my three reviewers, two of which reviewed twice, _LacytheDemonicDuck, narutoprincess, _and _babygurl1944. _Thanks you guys! I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: *hums a tune and looks at readers* After all this time we've spent together and you expect a disclaimer. If this is the way it is, this relationship may not work out.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"Wanna go back to my dorm and get some real food? Emilee and Marj are cooking."_

"I uh, sure. I guess. It'll be nice to meet your 'family'." Don said, rubbing his neck.

"I'm sorry, I just really hate bars." Aimee said, standing.

"This is the first time I've been in one since the Mac incident." He said, grabbing his coat off the back of his barstool.

"Wow, must take a lot of guts not to over drink." She said, hoisting her bag on her shoulder after paying for her two beers.

"It does. All the time. But maybe this," he gestured between the two of them, "will change that." He dropped a couple of bucks and a tip on the counter and led Aimee out onto the lamp-lit street.

Snow was lightly falling, as it had been for weeks beforehand. Although it was the end of November, snow had been falling in New York since the end of October, though Aimee was at the end of her leash, wishing it would stick for once.

"Can it stick so I can have a white Christmas? For once?!" She asked quietly.

"Never had a white Christmas?" Don asked.

"Not once. I always go with my family to Maui for Christmas. Always! Now I'm staying so I can finish my courses by the end of the semester so they're coming here. I'd like it to snow for them." She finished, kicking a light pole with the toe of her knee high black converse.

"Well, there's almost always snow here so... Maybe you'll get your wish." He said hopefully, looking down at the shorter woman.

"Okay, I hate to ask but, how tall are you?!" She asked, turning to face him, hands deep in her grey wool coat's pockets.

"6 foot 3 inches." Don said, smirking a bit.

Aimee flipped him off, but smiled. "My dad's 5' 10", but my mom was 5' even. I have more of my mom's genes than my dad's." She said, watching some of the fluttering snow stick to the freezing ground.

"That's a short family." He said, walking closer to her.

"Well, I'm the second tallest child. Alexander's already 5' 9". It's scary. Jore and Beth are both 5' even." She said.

The pair walked in a comfortable silence, passing storefronts with bright lights and neatly wrapped gifts on display. Christmas songs filtered through the barely opened doors from the stores with "Open" signs out.

"Hard to believe it's already Christmas." Don said quietly as snow lightly fluttered around them.

"It's been such a short year." Aimee said, adjusting the newsboy cap she'd put on her head to cover her glasses somewhat. There were snowflakes sticking to her highlights. One landed on her nose and she giggled.

"Very short." He agreed, watching her reaction as the snow started falling heavier.

Snowflakes landed on her face as she looked up at the sky.

"It's gorgeous out here." She said, closing her eyes and leaning against a lightpole.

The sidewalk wasn't crowded. They'd walked a ways from the pub and were in the tiny shop district outside of Emilee's apartment building. Don decided to tease a bit, raise the mood. He grabbed her cap off her head and started running towards a candle shop.

"Sonofabitch." Aimee muttered, covering her head and running after Don, slipping and sliding on the icy sidewalk.

As she ran after him, cursing her shortness, she watched the snow fall heavier and thicker, sticking to the ever growing cold ground. Emilee's apartment building came into view and Aimee realized what he was trying. She ran faster, taking advantage of her small figure. She zoomed past trees, let the snow hit her face. She found Don's weak point and zeroed in. She went straight for his back, which he wasn't covering. She launched herself on him when he came in zone.

"Gotcha!" Aimee yelled, landing on his back.

"Wha?!" Don went careening into the ground, Aimee rolled off sideways and landed on his chest as he landed on his back.

She grabbed her hat from the ground next to them, then cursed her movement as his arms snaked around her waist.

"I take it you plan on keeping me prisoner?" She asked, looking into his bright blue eyes.

"I don't know, want me to?" He asked, staring back into green.

"Depends. I'd rather not get hypothermia, but if you keep me warm..." She started, looking up toward Emilee's apartment where there were three figures in the window. She leaned back down and whispered in his ear. "We have an audience." She gestured to the window with her head.

"Oh. Should we give them a show?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

If Aimee had been standing up she'd be on the ground now.

"No, we should go up there and see how badly they scold me. Including Angel." She said, standing up and dragging Don up off the ground too. She slapped her cap back on her head and walked towards the building, glancing backwards every so often to see Don dropping back.

"What's the rush?" He yelled.

"Marj and Em'll kill me if I'm late since I texted them as we left the bar!" She said, walking backwards. Well, jogging backwards.

"Oh." Don said, walking quickly, his long legs catching him up to the short girl in no time at all.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Donnie's meeting the family! So, I really wanna know what you think and if you have any suggestions at all, please. I need them. I don't want to lose my readers, but I don't want a fast paced story either. Review, flame policy stands.

Kisses and Hats

~Sarah~


	4. Good Dog

A/N: C'MON! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is sad that I need to yell at you for feedback. Well I don't care. I'll just keep writing since Lacy says I'm a great writer and so does _messersmontana_ aka Trisha, wherever she may be. Anyway, Don's meeting Marjorie and Emilee today! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: *on phone with producers again* Uh huh, uh huh. *holds hand out* yes, of course I--NEVER! No, not in a million years! *covers reciever mouth piece* I'm trying to get the rights for the week, see how much I can mess with the contracts.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Don opened the door to the apartment building for Aimee as they walked in. They were hit with a rush of warm air and the scent of pine needles.

"Wow. That smells amazing." He said, letting Aimee lead him to the elevator.

"There's a decorated pine tree on every floor and in every room. There are very big Christmas celebraters here. Well, Emilee's neighbor is Jewish so you might smell latkes there, but it's okay. Emilee can cook, unlike Marj or me. We both can barely cook something in the microwave let alone let something bake or boil." Aimee said.

"Ok, so, she's top floor?" Don asked, gesturing to the button she'd pushed.

"Yeah, thank God." She said, leaning against the wall. He looked at her questioningly. "Her hall's the easiest to manuver. All the others are bitches. I hated getting to Jeordyn and Elisabeth's when they lived here between schools for almost a year and a half. Especially when I was with Emilee and Marjorie."

The doors slid open and there sat a St. Bernard with a circle on her head and two "wings" on her back.

"That Angel?" Don asked, pointing to the dog.

"Yep, that's Ange." Aimee pet the dog's head. "Hey Angel, hey girlie." She cooed to the dog.

"Big puppy." Don said, backing up slightly.

"Please, I bet you've seen dealers with bigger dogs as a cop." She said, letting the dog lead the way to the apartment.

"Yeah, but Animal Control or K9 got control of the scary ones. I really only got the scary guys." He said, following at a "safe distance".

Aimee scoffed. "Angel is a guide dog. Kind of. More a helper dog than a guide dog. C'mon, you'll get to meet Emilee-"

"Now. Hi, Emilee Maviers. You are?" Emilee asked, wheeling up next to Aimee.

"Don Flack. Nice to meet you Ms. Maviers." Don said, taking Emilee's outstretched hand.

"Oh lordy, where'd you find him honey? And don't say class." Emilee asked Aimee as they went into her apartment.

"I ran into him at the mall. Literally." Aimee said, kicking at the "Welcome" mat with the toe of her shoe.

"No messing up my carpet. Now, I doubt you did that on purpose." Emilee said, urging Aimee on. She launched into the story as Don roamed a bit.

He walked into the kitchen to see a young blonde sitting on the counter nibbling on a gingerbread.

"Em said no cookies before dinner but I couldn't resist." She hopped off the counter, crumbs jumping off her shirt. "Marjorie Hazelle. Yes, daughter of Mark and Lydia Hazelle, lawyer Mark Hazelle and CEO of Hazelle Corporation, Lydia Hazelle. I am not my parents' daughter and you will soon learn that." Marjorie said, holding out her hand.

"Oookaaaay." Don said, drawing out the word. "Don Flack, you can call me either." He said cautiously.

This girl _lived _with Aimee. Sweet, collected, calm, OCD Aimee?! This, loud and rowdy, unorganized, disobedient, southern belle _lived _with Aimee?!?!

"Uh-oh. Emmy! I think I scared him into a shocked state!" Marjorie yelled, walking into the small living room where Aimee was laughing at Emilee's expression.

"You seriously-Marjie, what am I gonna do with you?!" Emilee asked.

"Love me?" Marjorie said innocently.

"You're staying at the dorm for Christmas if you try to pull that crap with me." Emilee scolded her girlfriend as she wheeled into the kitchen. "Don? Look, if Marj freaked you out. Yes, she does live with Aimes if she isn't here." Emilee said, trying to reassure the scared man.

"Don isn't gonna snap out of it." Aimee said as she walked into the small kitchen.

"Why?" Emilee asked, crossing her arms.

"He's easily shocked and hard to pull out. You'll need something strong." Aimee said, turning around and leaning over. She whistled. "Oh Angel!!!" She called.

"Oh no." Emilee and Marjorie muttered in unison.

"It's the only way." Aimee said, shrugging. She put a bit of food on Don's face. "Get the food Angie! Get it!" She said.

The big St. Bernard hopped up on her hind legs and licked the food off of Don't face. His eyes widened and he jumped back, trying to bat away the large dog. Angel stepped back and stood by her mistress.

"Good dog Angel." Emilee praised as Marjorie and Aimee collapsed on the ground in fits of giggles.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Thought you could use the giggles of a big St. Bernard on her hind legs, licking food off of Don's face. Lacy did help with this chapter a little bit, so say thank you and good job to her too. Review, flame policy stands, although I've temporarily lost it. *looks around* I don't know, wherever it is, it stands. Thanks!

Kisses and St. Bernards

~Sarah~


	5. Walking Home

A/N: First, DON'T KILL ME! *hides* The bunnies have run away, and one finally came back. And even though we are long past Christmas, I'm continuing where I left off. Ok, Ok, here's your story.

Disclaimer: *sighs and shakes head sadly*

* * *

Don was walking Aimee back to the dorms. It was busier as they got closer to NYU. They'd been walking in a comfortable silence since the snow'd gotten a bit lighter. Aimee was fiddling with the ends of her long hair.

"What side of the campus is your dorm on?" Don asked as they walked on campus.

"West side. On the opposite side of where my classes are." Aimee said, laughing a bit. "All of Marj's are over here though."

Don started walking backwards. "Does Emilee go to school here?" He asked.

Aimee responded. "She had been accepted to a culinary school outside of the city before her accident. The day before." She added.

"So, why isn't she going now?" He asked, cocking his head.

"Because she doesn't leave her apartment much anymore, and it was 1 year in rehab, trying to get her legs working, even slightly. She didn't want to start late, so she was gonna wait until she turned 19, but then there were...complications." She sighed.

"You don't have to elaborate Aimes." Don said.

"You won't understand if I don't elaborate." Aimee took a deep breath."Emilee learned she had to move, in order to live in a handicap accesible apartment. She was devastated. When she moved to the new apartment, it was covered from ceiling to floor in dirt and mold, and dust. She's asthmatic, and the dust and mold were horrible for her. And she needed someone to clean it for her. That's how she met," Aimee sighed deeply through her nose, "Amaria."

Don looked at Aimee questioningly.

"Amaria was not a good person Don. She and Emilee dated after the apartment had been completely renovated. Amaria beat Emilee. She was back in the hospital at the beginning of the semester. That was the year that Marjorie started at NYU. Marjorie had wanted to be a nurse when she moved here, but went on the beginning of year tour and met Em. The two have been friends since and started dating a couple months ago. Emilee started working daycare with a high school diploma and Marj is working toward a teaching degree."

Don stared in shock for a long time. He tenatively kissed Aimee's hair as they crossed the square towards her dorm.

"Is there anyone like that in your past?" He asked, taking her hand and rubbing circles in her palm.

She sighed again, uneasily. "Yes, but no. I'm not sure he even knows where I am." She sighed, leaning into Don.

"Why'd you come to NYU?" He asked.

"My family is from a small town. Ever since I was little I wanted to come to this big bustling, gorgeous city." She commented, looking into azure eyes.

"I've lived in New York all my life. It's nothing, really." He stated.

"Sure. And the Vegas Strip is a tiny casino." She joked. "New York amazes me everyday. The cultures, the diversity, the languages, the people! It's a sight." She looked at the still falling snow." Mom would've loved it here. She was the one who inspired me to move here." Aimee's thoughts drifted to the pictures on the Brooklyn Bridge, The Statue of Liberty, The Empire State Building, The Twin Towers in the skyline. "Mom photographed the city as though she weren't going to live to see all of it."

Don looked at Aimee. "Did she?"

"Yep. Photographed every second of it." She looked again at him, then to her dorm. "This is my stop." She said sadly.

"It was nice meeting you Aimee. Would you like me to call you?" He asked, taking her hand gently in his.

"Of course I would Don. I had a lovely evening." She answered truthfully.

"May I have the fine lady's number? Her cell, preferably." He added.

Aimee blushed profusely and pulled out a small index card and a pen. She wrote her number down and handed it to him.

"Thank you madame." He said, taking the number and putting it in the pocket of his shirt.

"Do I get a goodnight kiss?" She asked.

"As you should always." Don whispered.

He kissed her lightly, pressing his lips to hers with the slightest touch. He touched her cheek as he pulled away and looked into her green eyes.

"Goodnight." He said, kissing her again.

"Goodnight." She whispered, leaning into the last kiss.

She let him pull away, and leaned against the pillar leading to the door. She watched his tall form walk down the sidewalk, and disappear into the snow.

"Goodnight." She whispered again, into the wind.

* * *

A/N: Just a filler chapter until the bunny climbs back in all the way. I have to say I'm very very sorry for the long waits on my other stories. I really want to continue them, but I am unsure as to whether they will continue or not. Review, don't flame all that jazz.

Kisses and Snow!

~Sarah~


	6. Dinner?

A/N: I'm back baby! Will this chapter satiate you for now?

Disclaimer: *skips through field picking flowers* La la la la la la *hides stolen contracts throughout field*

* * *

Aimee sighed loudly and plopped down on her bed. Another night alone, in the tiny dorm. Her cat, Emile, sat on the foot of the bed, slightly disturbed when the small woman let out a sigh.

"Emile, why am I all alone, a month before Christmas?"

Emile didn't respond.

"Of course. You're a cat! How would you know?" Aimee pouted a bit, and rolled her eyes. She sat up and looked at the black TV and computer next to it. She sighed again. She jumped as her cell buzzed. Without checking the caller ID she answered.

"Aimee." She said.

"_As long as it's you and not Marj_." A thick New York accent answered.

"Don?" She asked.

"_Who else do you think?_" Don asked.

"My dad?" She joked

"_Cute. I know I just left but I have a question._"

"Shoot." Aimee said as she heard keys in the lock.

"_Would you like to go to dinner with me and my team tomorrow night?_" He asked.

Aimee was immediately glad she was next to her bed when she dropped the phone.

"_Aimee?_" Don's voice called out of the phone.

"Yes? Oh, yes. Yes, of course. Marj just got home. I'll tell her. Thank you for inviting me Don. Where do you want me to meet you?" She asked.

"_I'll pick you up. We're going to Sunset River, you know where that is_?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah of course. Semi-formal?" She asked, walking to her closet so fast she tripped over her cat and stumbled.

"_Yep. I gotta go. I'll talk to you later_?" Don asked.

"Of course. Will you call tomorrow before you pick me up?" She asked, shuffling through her closet.

"_Yeah. Bye Aimee._" He said.

"Bye Don." She said, hanging up her phone and walking into the kitchen. She found Marjorie sitting there with her head in her hands.

"Marjie?" She asked.

"Emilee and I had a fight. I'd made a comment about moving in with her after I graduated, and she flipped. Said she wouldn't be able to handle me living there. I'm apparently too immature." Marjorie said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh Marj. Did she break up with you?" Aimee asked, trying to comfort the young woman.

"No, but she did say we needed to separate for a while." Marjorie whispered. "I don't wanna let her go Aimes. She's the only one I've ever loved." She said, clinging to Aimee.

"Oh honey. Can't you tell her that? That you can't change who you are, but you'll do all you can to be with her, because you love her?" Aimee asked.

"I can, but I really don't want to be yelled at again this week." Marjorie said.

"OK, well, we have classes Monday, so you can spend tomorrow in the dorm. Is William free tomorrow night?" Aimee only asked because William was in Marjorie's Elementary education class, and the two were good friends.

"I think he is. Why?" The young woman asked.

"Don just asked me to have dinner with his team tomorrow night. If Will isn't available I can stay with you, but I know you won't want to be alone." Aimee said.

"Aimee Symantha Brayson! You would ditch this guy, to stay with lil' ole me?" Marjorie yelled. "You are going to go to that dinner and I am going to yak so much William's ear falls off!" She said. "Now, you need an outfit..."

* * *

A/N: YAY! Now review, while I go look for the flame policy that ran away. That or it got stolen by my new little desktop buddy, Felix. He is the cutest little black and white kitty. and he's interactive on the laptop. So Cute! Review!

Kisses and Pets

~Sarah~


End file.
